supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20140908155847
leute, jetzt mal im ernst, wie lösen wir dieses Sariel Problem? Es wurden schon einige Dinge vorgeschlagen, aber Connor will das Sariel der Gute bleibt. Auch wenn ich Melissas Idee mochte, werde ich das akzeptieren da Connor Sariel erfunden hat und es ihm auch zusteht zu entscheiden, was er mit seinen Charakteren macht. Die die gegen die Sariel Idee sind werden mich jetzt wahrscheinlich hassen, aber ich wollte nur aus meiner Sicht der Dinge reden xDDD Es ist nur so, dass ich bei streitigkeiten versuche neutral zu bleiben. Connor hat noch vorgeschlagen, dass Sariel einer der Engel ist der sich nie über seine Entscheidungen wirklich sicher ist. Anscheinend hält man nicht viel von der Idee, weil es zu sehr an Gadreels Storyline erinnert. Mein vorschlag wäre es, wenn Connor die Sariel Sache erstmal für sich behält und dann später mit dem Kids darüber diskutiert. Und noch was, falls es ernsthafte Meinungsunterschiede über die Entwicklung der Fanfiction gibt, sollten wir auch darüber reden. Es gab schon schwierigkeiten bei Connors Parts, weil es ihm früher schwer gefallen ist, sich in die Charaktere hinein zu versetzen (und ich entschuldige mich für meine übelst schlechte Rechtschreibung xDD Ich bin momentan etwas faul und setze die Kommas hier nur willkürlich hin). Jetzt ist das Problem, dass er die Ideen von der SPN Show kopiert. Mir ist aber auch aufgefallen, dass danach immer Parts folgen in denen Connor angemault wird. Also erstens, kann ich es verstehen wenn man wütend ist, nachdem man in seinen Parts nicht so dargestellt wurde wie man es gerne hätte. Jedoch muss man fair sagen (und das müsst ihr nun wirklich alle zugeben) das Connor unsere Kritiken immer zur kenntniss genommen hat und versucht hat es zu verbessern und sogar ganze Parts gelöscht hat wenn wir meinten (ich hab hier ganz bewusst ''wir ''hingesetzt, da ich kein Heuchler sein möchte und mir ebenfalls einige von Connors Parts nicht gefielen) sie würden nicht in die Story passen. Also worauf ich nun hinaus will, ist, dass wir ehrlich darüber sprechen sollten wenn es hier Probleme gibt und auch nach einer Lösung suchen. Ich weiß das es Momente im Leben gibt, in denen man einfach wütend ist und nun wirklich keine Lust hat es friedlich auszudiskutieren. Aber ich liebe diese FF genauso sehr wie ihr es hoffentlich auch tut. Und ich liebe auch die Charaktere darin: Ich mag Johnny, obwohl er leider von niemanden "gespielt" wird, ich liebe Bonnie, obwohl sie nicht soviel beitrung hat ihre Figur ziemlich an Charakter bewießen und ich liebe Nina, obwohl sie sich leider nicht mehr gemeldet hat :( weshalb ist mir unbekannt, aber das ist ja ein anderes Thema. Versteht ihr was ich euch mitteilen möchte? Auch wenn es sich kitschig anhört, ich liebe alles in dieser FF und möchten nicht dass sie zerbricht oder unter dem streitigkeiten leiden muss (was sie - wie ich bereits bemerkt habe - schon langsam tut). Und es wäre auch schön wenn ALLE ihre Meinung sagen würden und sich einige nicht zurückhalten <.< Und ja, ich werde noch einen Part schreiben xDDD Aber das hier ist momentan etwas wichtiger.